No Heart
by SVU-FanFic
Summary: Olivia et Elliot vont vivre un rapprochement attendu...Jusqu'a ce que quelque chose de terrible arrive a Olivia. Une dure épreuve dont elle va avoir du mal a se relever. Je n'en dit pas plus.
1. Chapitre 1

**- Olivia -**

Cette envie de mourir, elle était présente, submergeait mon corps. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bains. J'ouvrais le robinet de la baignoire et j'observais l'eau glacée couler lentement. Je regardais le miroir au dessus de mon lavabo, qui fait aussi office d'armoire a pharmacie. Je l'ai ouverte, j'ai pris le premier flacon, j'ai renversé tout les comprimés dans ma main, avant de les avaler. Je portais ensuite une main a mon cœur, si j'en avais toujours un. La baignoire était remplie, ma tête commençait a tourner, mais j'était trop lassée pour m'en rendre compte. J'ai ensuite retiré tout mes vêtements, je les ai jetés dans la poubelle. J'ai arrêté le robinet, la baignoire était pleine. J'ai glissé un pied dedans, elle était glacée, transparente et limpide. La froideur de ce liquide aurait du me faire sursauter ou sortir, mais pas du tout, elle était froide, comme moi maintenant. J'y plongeais mon corps tout entier seuls mes genoux pliés et mes épaules sortaient de l'eau. Les médicaments faisaient effet, je sombrais, mais j'étais encore consciente. Je voulais voir la mort de face, je me laisser glisser doucement en laissant échapper ma dernière bouffée d'air, j'était a présent plongée dans l'eau les yeux fermés a écouter mon cœur ralentir. J'étais bien, le néant m'emportait. Ma tête se vidait, et je tentais d'effacer ma mémoire.

_Une semaine plus tôt._

**- Elliot -**

Je me suis mal réveillé ce matin, horrible, des douleurs dorsales atroces, c'est ça, le fait de vieillir. Olivia dit que c'est surtout parce que je dors sur le canapé depuis plus de deux semaines.

Elle a surement raison finalement. Je me suis dirigée a son bureau en pensant a ça.

Moi : Tiens ! Matinale ? C'est rare de te voir arriver avant moi.

Olivia : Bien sûr, ironie du sort ! Si MONSIEUR avait un réveil, on en serait pas là.

Moi : Du nouveau ?

Olivia : Non, l'enquête est au point mort, ce type continue, et on a aucun moyen pour le trouver.

Moi : Bon, et on a pu interroger la dernière victime ?

Olivia : Non, mais on doit y aller, Cragen m'a prévenue en arrivant.

Moi : Bien, c'est parti.

**-Olivia -**

Argh, j'appréhendais ce moment, je ne voulais pas aller interroger cette victime, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié interroger les victimes, mais depuis Sealview, tout a changé. Ces victimes…c'est pas comme si je me reconnaissais en elles, mais, je ne sais pas, je me dis que…j'aurais pu finir comme ça, si Finn n'était pas intervenu. Je me secoue légèrement la tête pour chasser ces images de ma tête, avant qu'Elliot ne me fasse un signe de la main pour me dire de le suivre au parking. On est montés en voiture en silence. Elliot avait l'air préoccupé, je savais qu'il y avait des tensions entre lui et Kathy depuis quelques temps. Je faisais mine de ne pas m'en rendre compte, mais ça crevait les yeux. J'essayais de ne pas le regarder, c'était très compliqué. Et j'ai lutté contre cette envie tout le trajet. Il est passé très très très lentement finalement. Nous sommes enfin arrivés a l'hôpital, et nous avons marché en silence jusqu'à la porte de chambre de la victime. Elliot abaissa la poignée, ses mains, mon dieu, je veux ses mains ! Olivia, secoue-toi ma grande ! Tu bosses là.

Elliot : Prête ?

Moi : J'ai le choix ?

Il s'écarta du chemin pour me laisser passer en première, je regrettai aussitôt, j'ai eu un sursaut en voyant la victime. La pauvre, elle était couverte de bleus de la tête aux pieds. Comme il avait pu s'acharner, c'était de pire en pire on dirait.

**- Elliot -**

La pauvre, pauvre femme. Cet homme, je jure que je le trouverais, j'en ai assez de voir ces pauvres femmes s'accumuler dans ces chambres d'hôpital. Olivia s'agenouilla devant la victime, je la regardait faire. Elle se présenta et expliqua qu'on était de la police. La victime me jeta un regard apeuré et celui d'Olivia ensuite, me fit comprendre que je devais sortir. J'obéi. Je les observais a travers la vitre rayée de blanc. Olivia savait vraiment s'y prendre, c'est incroyable. J'ai même cru apercevoir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se redresse et fait un signe de la tête, je comprends qu'elles ont terminées. Olivia se retourne vers moi et lève les sourcils de désolation. Elle sort.

Moi : Alors ?

Olivia : Elle ne l'a pas vu, il l'a attaquée par derrière, comme toutes les autres.

Ça me frustre vraiment de ne pas pouvoir identifier ce mec.

Moi : Même homme, même mode opératoire *soupir*

Olivia : Mais un nouvel indice : elle dit qu'elle a reconnu une légère odeur épicée.

Moi : Epicée ? C'est vague…

Elle était aussi déçue que moi.

**- Olivia - **

Elliot et moi étions simplement horrifiés et déçus de ne pas avoir plus d'indices, pas de preuves ADN, rien du tout. J'appréhendais la nouvelle victime. Ce type prends un mesquin plaisir a marquer ses victimes, jour après jour, nous venions d'interroger « Vendredi ». C'est glauque. Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'étude inutile de l'interrogatoire de la victime. Il était maintenant 22h30.

Elliot : Rentre chez toi, c'est inutile de rester ici a présent.

Moi : Mais, et toi ?

Elliot : Je…vais rester encore un peu.

Je vis bien dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, voir Kathy et affronter le regard de ses enfants lorsqu'ils allaient, une fois de plus, le réveiller sur le canapé.

Moi : Oh, allez, viens dormir chez moi.

Elliot : Oh, Olivia je…

Moi : C'est un ordre !

Elliot : Bon, bien dans ce cas…

Nous sommes partis dans ma voiture, j'ai conduis, c'est rare. Mais j'aime cette sensation d'avoir le pouvoir de décider ou l'on va. Je pense vraiment a des choses bizarres parfois. Il regardait droit devant lui, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il avait senti que je le regardait sans arrêt.

**- Elliot - **

Elle ne cessait pas de me fixer, mais je n'ai pas osé tourner la tête pour voir ses yeux. Ça me rendait un peu nerveux de dormir chez elle, on ne l'avait jamais faite, cette expérience. C'est étrange.

Olivia : Tout va bien ?

Moi : Heu…oui, mais j'ai connu mieux tu sais…

Olivia : Je peux te poser un question ?

Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me demander ?

Moi : Si tu veux, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Olivia : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement avec Kathy ?

Moi : Et bien…on peut dire qu'elle a passé 20 ans de sa vie a m'attendre, je ne suis jamais présent. J'aime mon mariage, ma femme, mes enfants, mais j'aime aussi mon boulot. Et ce boulot, je ne peux pas le négliger, et elle ne comprend plus ça.

Olivia : Je la comprends, tu es plus souvent avec moi qu'avec elle, honnêtement.

Moi : Je le sais bien.

J'avais envie de pleurer là, il ne fallait pas que j'en parle. Je suis en train de ressentir un truc bizarre au fond de mon estomac. Je passais ma main dessus signe d'anxiété qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Olivia qui posa une main sur mon épaule.

**- Olivia - **

Il a l'air perdu. Ça me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça. Bon, nous étions arrivés. Je n'habite pas très loin de l'unité. Nous sommes rentrés dans l'immeuble et nous avons pris l'ascenseur en silence. Pesant, d'ailleurs, Je ne savais pas quoi dire, il avait l'air préoccupé. Nous sommes ensuite entrés dans l'appartement, toujours en silence.

Elliot : Bien, nous y voilà.

Moi : Oui, nous y voilà…

Il m'interrogea du regard.

Moi : Oui, tu dors…sur le canapé, ça te vas ?

Elliot : Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas.

J'ai émis un petit rire nerveux, je ne savais pas si s'était approprié, mais il m'a échappé, ça avait l'air d'avoir détendu un peu l'atmosphère. Il me regarde fixement, je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire. J'éprouve un petit mal être à ce moment là.

**- Elliot -**

Mon dieu qu'elle était belle, les cheveux décoiffés par une journée de réflexion intensive et inutile. Je comprenais enfin ce que je ressentais à ce moment là, pour elle. De l'amour, de l'amour simple et cru. De l'amour comme dans les livres, l'amour que ressens Roméo pour Juliette. Ce sentiment extraordinaire qui me dis que je serais bien capable de me jeter sous une voiture a sa place. Elle me regardait, comme si j'étais un idiot. Je m'approche doucement, elle ne bougeait pas, mon cœur était a 100 a l'heure. Je lui ai saisit la taille.


	2. Chapitre 2

**- Olivia -**

Mon dieu, il a les mains sur moi, je ne rêve pas, pincez-moi ! Non, je suis réveillée. Je me laisse faire, il m'attire vers lui, et m'entoure de ses bras, il me serre, mes bras réagissent et s'entourent autour de son cou. On cœur bat si vite, le mien ralentit, avant d'accélérer tout a coup. Il m'étreinte ainsi durant plusieurs minutes. Je ne sais pas d'où lui vient cet élan d'affection. Il me dit :

Elliot : Merci, merci pour tout Olivia.

Moi : Je…je…de rien, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

Il recule légèrement et se retrouve a quelques centimètres de mon visage, je ne le crois pas, il va m'embrasser. Son visage approche doucement, très doucement.

Elliot : Je t'aime…murmura-t-il.

J'ai tourné le visage rapidement et il m'embrasse la joue. J'ai reculé jusqu'a me libérer de ses bras musclés et chauds.

**- Elliot - **

Elle vient de me repousser, et de repousser mon amour, je ne le crois pas, c'est impossible.

Olivia : Bonne nuit Elliot, dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

Elle s'en voulait, elle m'en voulait. Elle s'était retournée avant que je m'en rende compte, et elle est partie sans me regarder. C'est horrible, elle ne m'aime pas. Mon amour n'est pas réciproque. J'ai pensé au trou noir en retirant ma chemise avant de me coucher dans le canapé sombre. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul en me couchant, c'est atroce. Je ne contrôle plus mes sentiments, je l'aime, et je n'y suis pour rien.

**- Olivia - **

Je suis toujours adossée contre ma porte, haletante. Qu'avait-il dit ? Il m'aimait, seigneur, il m'aimait. J'ai pris la bonne décision en partant, je n'allais pas gâcher notre amitié en me laissant aller comme ça, du moins, j'essaie de m'en convaincre. Tout aurait changé. Mais c'est trop tard, il venait lui-même de tout changer, plus rien ne sera comme avant à présent. Et ce fut sur ces pensées que mes yeux commencèrent à pleurer. Je me suis couchée ensuite, sur un oreiller plein de larmes.

**- Elliot -**

Un rayon de soleil vint me taper dans l'œil, je me réveillais doucement, puis j'ouvris les yeux. Elle était déjà là, une tasse de café fumant a la main, debout dans la cuisine, prête a partir. Elle n'avait pas ou plus l'air de m'en vouloir. Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de me tendre la tasse.

Olivia : Bien dormi ?

Moi : Heu…oui, ça va, et toi ?

Olivia : Bien. Bon Cragen vient d'appeler, on a malheureusement retrouvé « Samedi » dans une décharge.

Moi : Oh non…elle est… ?

Olivia : Non, elle est en vie, mais apparemment aussi amochée que les autres victimes.

Moi : Olivia…je…heu…pour hier je…

Olivia : Cragen nous attends maintenant, je pars, on se rejoint là-bas ? M'interrompit-elle.

Elle ne me laissa pas répondre. Elle avait déjà claqué la porte. Je l'entendit descendre les marches a toute vitesse. Elle était partie, mais j'étais déterminé à ne pas la laisser filer, je veux lui parler. Bon, je bus mon café, tout en y songeant.

**- Olivia - **

Oui ! J'avais réussi à éviter le sujet, mais il allait m'en parler au bureau, rien n'était plus sûr. J'arrivais devant la décharge. Cragen était sur place.

Cragen : Première arrivée ?

Moi : Comme toujours, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Cragen : La victime est une femme âgée de 30 à 35 ans, célibataire, sans enfants. On l'a retrouvée inconsciente, mais elle avait une carte de bibliothèque sur elle. Elle s'appelait Jane Stevens.

Moi : Des fluides ?

Cragen : A première vue, non.

Moi : C'est notre homme…

Cragen : Oui, la légiste est partie avec elle a l'hôpital.

Moi : Bien je vais examiner la scène de crime puis je vais téléphoner a Elliot.

Cragen : C'est d'accord, bon courage.

Moi : Merci capitaine.

**- Elliot -**

Elle vient d'appeler. Apparemment, ça serait notre homme, même mode opératoire, même heure, même preuve : un papier retrouvé dans les cheveux de la victime avec écrit le jour correspondant : « Samedi ». Je m'habillais en toute hâte, j'avais toujours l'intention de lui parler d'hier soir. Elle ne pourra pas se désoler cette fois. J'ai conduis si vite, que si je me faisais arrêter, je n'aurais plus jamais le droit de toucher à un volant de toute ma vie. Quand je suis arrivé a la décharge dite, ils n'étaient plus que quatre, trois inspecteurs et Olivia. J'ai décidé de jouer carte sur tables.

Moi : Je suis là ! Me suis-je exclamé avec un air faussement enjoué.

Olivia : Ah ! On t'a attendu.

Moi : Il faut vraiment que je te parle.

Olivia : De quoi donc ?

Moi : Tu le sais très bien.

Olivia : Bon, ok, je t'écoute.

Moi : Non, pas ici, suis-moi.

Olivia : Très bien.

Elle me suivit en silence.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Olivia Pourquoi quoi ?

Moi : Pourquoi cette réaction hier ? D'abord tu m'enlaces, puis tu me repousse, c'est quoi le problème ?

Olivia : Je…n'aurais pas du me laisser aller comme ça.

Moi : C'est a cause du « Je t'aime. » ?

Elle me fuyait du regard, elle regardait ses chaussures, laissant passer un petit moment de silence qui me rendit fous, je serrais les poings de colère.

Olivia : Je ne peux pas Elliot.

Moi : Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

Olivia : Je ne suis pas prête a t'aimer comme tu m'aimes.

Moi : C'est insensé.

Olivia : Comprends-moi, on est partenaires, amis, on ne va pas tout faire foirer pour une amourette.

« Amourette » ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Elle vait articulé, son mot était audible. Elle avait dit « amourette ».

Moi : Tu crois que c'est du vent ce que je ressens pour toi ?

Olivia : …j'en sais trop rien.

Moi : Olivia je…

Olivia : Non, laissons nous du temps.

Moi : Non, je voudrais que…

Olivia : S'il te plaît, pour moi, pour nous.

Et ce fut sur ces mots que nous regagnâmes la scène de crime. La semaine passa, et les victime s'accumulaient, on était maintenant vendredi matin, je dormais toujours chez Olivia, mais tout semblait come avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.


	3. Chapitre 3

**- Olivia -**

Toutes ces déclarations, ça n'a ni queue ni tête. Mon cœur est embrouillé, ma tête est pleine, je me concentre dorénavant sur cette enquête. Vendredi, nous venions donc de retrouver la victime d'hier. Ça me dégoute, cette enquête me dégoute, ce sale type me dégoute, j'ai du mal a regarder les victimes en face, je me dis que si nous faisions du meilleur boulot, ce mec serait derrière les barreaux depuis longtemps. Nous sommes à l'unité et Elliot me regarde.

Elliot : Ça va ?

Moi : Oui oui.

Elliot : Ah, d'accord…La victime a vu quelque chose ?

Moi : Non, apparemment, elle n'a vu que ses mains, il s'agirait d'un home caucasien, plutôt grand.

Elliot : Fluides ?

Moi : Non, toujours pas.

Elliot : Olivia…ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Je n'arrête pas de me dire que…si on bossait mieux on…

Elliot : Non, hey…tu ne peux pas porter ça sur toi, dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, ce qui provoqua en moi une sensation de chaleur.

Moi : Je sais, merci Elliot.

Nous avons fait un aller-retour à l'hôpital dans l'après-midi, pour un complément d'interrogatoire de la dernière victime. Nous sommes rentrés a l'unité ver 19h00. J'avais les yeux qui piquaient, je tombais de fatigue. Mais je devais rester, et réétudier ce satané dossier.

Elliot : Mais rentre, tu n'es plus du tout en état de réfléchir.

Moi : Non, ça va aller.

Elliot : Bon, moi je rentre en tout cas, tu me donne la clé ?

**- Elliot -**

Je suis sorti de l'unité, ohlala, que je suis fatigué. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Je ne devrais pas prendre le volant, tant pis, je le prends quand même. Je regarde en haut, une seule lumière est allumée dans toute l'unité, et on peut voir à travers la fenêtre Olivia concentrée, elle est magnifique quand elle est concentrée? J'ouvre la portière, je monte en voiture. Durant tout le trajet, je n'ai cessé de penser à Olivia, non en réalité, je pense tout le temps a Olivia. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur, à cause d'elle, mon cœur est grignoté petit à petit par mes démons. Bon sang que je l'aime !

**- Olivia -**

Oh ! Déjà 23h45, mon dieu que je me suis laissée absorbée. Je devais rentrer il se faisait tard là. J'ai pris ma veste, j'ai fermé la porte de l'unité et je suis sortie dans la rue. On avait beau être en pleine ville, à 23h45, un soir noir comme ça, ça me fichait la trouille, un courant d'air, je resserre les deux pans de ma veste et je croise les bras dessus. Pas de taxi, trop fatiguée pour conduire, à quoi bon attendre ? Je vais marcher. Mon estomac se resserre, j'ai comme une impression de…l'impression d'être suivie, je me retourne, personne, je reprends ma route. Mais là, ce sont des bruits de pas que j'entends, des pas proches, très proche. J'accélère, mais on m'attrape un bras, on me plaque contre soi, on serre une main sur ma bouche, une odeur épicée, c'est notre homme. Je flanque un coup de pied, il ne bronche pas, il fait au moins une tête de plus que moi, je suis impuissante. On me traîne, j'essaie de crier, mais mon souffle est trop court. On me traîne jusque dans l'unité, mon cœur s'accélère, non, surtout pas là-bas. On est entrés, il me jette au sol. Je n'ai pas le temps de me relever, je prends une gifle. Ouille ! J'ai très mal. J'ai du mal a garder les yeux ouverts. Mes paupières agissent toutes seules, et se ferment, lorsqu'elle se rouvrent, un homme est sur moi, un homme me fait du mal, je n'ai pas le temps de tout comprendre. J'ai peur, j'ai froid, je pleure. Il sourit, je comprends donc qu'il a finit. Je reprends un peu de lucidité, et je le griffe, il m'hurle dessus, j'angoisse, je tremble. Il me frappe au ventre. La douleur est trop vive, je perds connaissance. Je vais mourir, j'appelle Elliot du fin fond de mes pensées. Il me laisse avec cet homme. Je suis détruite, c'est affreux, je suis « Samedi ».

**- Elliot -**

Je passe une main sur mon estomac avant d'ouvrir les yeux, je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable, 7h00, Olivia n'est pas levée ? Etrange. Je vais vers sa chambre, son lit n'est même pas défait. Elle a du dormir a l'unité, elle est incorrigible. Je me douche rapidement et j'y vais, elle va faire une de ces têtes ! 7h30, j'étais en voiture. « Je vais être le premier » pensais-je. C'était rare. Je suis arrivé très rapidement devant l'unité. Je souriais en songeant a la tête qu'Olivia allait faire quand elle allait me voir. Tiens ! La porte de l'unité n'est pas fermée, pas le genre d'Olivia, je me disais qu'elle avait dû oublier? Je rentre, un jean dans l'entrée, le jean d'Olivia, seigneur, oui, c'est bien celui d'Olivia ! Je courrais maintenant avant de voir quelques traces de sang. J'appréhende, mon cœur va se décrocher, mais où est-elle ? Puis je vois un corps gisant dans une marre de sang. C'est elle ! Les jambes nues et couvertes de bleus, la petite culotte en bas des chevilles, la chemise arrachée, les bras écartés, le visage bleuté. C'est Olivia ! Je ne réalise pas. Puis je me jette au sol, auprès d'elle, le cœur et le cerveau vide. Je me mets a hurler son nom, elle ne réponds pas. Est-elle morte ? Oh non ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Je voulais mourir tel Roméo pour Juliette. Je dégaine mon portable, mais je tremble, j'ai du mal a composer le numéro.

… : Secours, j'écoute, quel est votre problème ?

Moi : Venez, une agression !

Secours : Quelle est votre position ?

Moi : Je suis a l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes dépêchez-vous, je vous en prie, je sanglotais maintenant.

Secours : Calmez-vous monsieur.

Moi : Mais comment voulez-vous que je me calme ?

Secours : Est-ce qu'elle respire ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas…oui, oui elle respire.

Secours : Bien, mettez-lui la tête en arrière doucement et maintenez-là ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

Moi : Je vous en pris, faites-vite, elle perd beaucoup de sang.

Puis je raccrochai, les larmes coulaient librement maintenant sur mon visage. Je prends sa tête entre mes mains, et je la relevais. Un petit papier glissait. Je le pris, et je l'ouvrit : « Samedi ». Oh mon dieu ! Oh le salaud ! Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains !

**- Olivia -**

Suis-je morte ? Je me le suis bien demandé. J'avais mal a la tête, ouille, ça fait si mal que ça la mort ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ouvre les yeux, tout est blanc, je me suis alors demandé si je n'était pas au paradis ? Non, un lit, une perfusion, des bips incessants, je suis a l'hôpital. Je me redressais dans mon lit. J'émis un petit cri de douleur? Une infirmière entra.

Infirmière : Mademoiselle Benson ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Moi : Non, j'ai mal, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Infirmière : Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Vous avez été…agressée, mademoiselle.

Moi : Je…moi…non, c'est impossible…je suis…je suis inspecteur…jamais je ne…

Infirmière : Votre trou de mémoire est surement dût au coup au visage que vous avez reçu, vous devriez vous reposer, je vais vous laissez le temps d'assimiler tout ça.

Et elle sortit, tête baissée, gênée à première vue. Je fixais la couette bleue pâle, je n'y crois pas, c'est impossible. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, et je baissa la couette, je remonte ma chemise d'hôpital, en fermant les yeux très fort, j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je baissa la tête, puis j'ouvre les yeux, là je vois…Je vois les nombreux bleu et les hématomes sur mes cuisses, j'appuie dessus pour voir si je ne rêve pas, non, ça fait mal, ce sont des bleus réels. Je suis brisée, je me sens sale. J'arrache ma perfusion et je me lève brusquement, j'attrape tout, je balance tout, je casse tout, je veux que tout soit brisé, comme moi je suis brisée. Quelqu'un entre, il semblerait que ce soit un médecin. Il m'attrape les bras. Je lui interdit de me toucher, il n'écoute pas, en deux en trois mouvement, je suis sur mon lit, un produit dans le sang. Le médecin me dit quelque chose, je n'entends rien, j'ai envie de crier, je ne peux pas, trou noir.

**- Elliot - **

Je suis rentré me changer et prévenir l'équipe de ce qui était arrivé a Olivia, mon dieu, il faut que j'y retourne, que je sois avec elle, j'ai envie de frapper tout le monde, je suis tellement en colère, contre le monde, et surtout contre moi-même. Mais Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je l'ai laissée toute seule ? C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. Je retourne a l'hôpital, il faut que je sois auprès d'elle. Fin et Munch ont récolté toutes les preuves possible a l'endroit où je l'ai retrouvée, mais, d'après eux, il n'y a rien d'incriminant qui que ce soit. Je suis a l'hôpital. Je me dirige d'un pas chancelant vers la chambre d'Olivia, un médecin vient d'en sortir. Il me fait signe de le suivre vers les chaises du couloir. Je m'assois sur l'une d'elle, il s'assoit a côté.

Médecin : Elle a fait une crise, nous venons juste de la maîtriser.

Moi : une crise, m'inquiétais-je

Médecin : Il semblerait qu'elle ne se rappelle plus de rien.

Moi : Alors pourquoi cette crise ?

Médecin : Elle a dût comprendre toute seule.

Nous nous sommes levés et il m'a serré la main. J'ai respiré un grand coup, et j'ai posé ma main sur la poignée. Quand je suis entré, j'ai vu les morceaux de verres éclatés sur le sol, avec les couettes et le téléphone, le chariot aussi. Et sur le lit Olivia les yeux ouverts pliée en deux sur le coté, les mains croisées sur son ventre.

Moi : Olivia, c'est moi, c'est Elliot.

Elle ne répondit pas. Je lui parlais toujours.

Moi : Je suis là, là, c'est fini. Tout va bien se passer…

Elle ferma les yeux, pendant au moins 3 heures je la regardait ainsi. Et mes yeux a moi aussi se fermèrent. Je sombrais dans le sommeil, avec elle.

**- Olivia - **

Je ne dormais pas, il ne l'a pas, vu. J'attendais patiemment qu'il ferme les paupières. Chose faite. Je me sens, vidée, nulle, inutile. On m'a tout volé, ma dignité, mon âme, mon cœur. Je ne suis qu'un corps sale et vide. Un petit néant sur deux jambes bleues. Je remets mes vêtements, déchirés et pleins de sang. On ne me laissera pas sortir en chemise d'hôpital. Je sors, je déambule dans les couloirs, les gens me regardent mais personne ne me parle, tous évitent mon regard. J'ai mal, au crâne au bas-ventre, partout. Qu'importe. Je sors, j'appelle un taxi d'un signe de la main. Il s'arrête je monte dedans, toute rouge et bleue, le chauffeur me regarde, mais ne me pose pas de questions. Je n'avais pas d'argent. Il vit bien que j'avais un problème, il partit sans demander son reste. J'étais devant mon immeuble, je pris l'ascenseur, je m'adossais contre le miroir de ce dernier, je ne peux pas me regarder en face. J'arrive devant ma porte, la clé est sous le paillasson, je rentre, sans même la refermer derrière moi.

Cette envie de mourir, elle était présente, submergeait mon corps. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bains. J'ouvrais le robinet de la baignoire et j'observais l'eau glacée couler lentement. Je regardais le miroir au dessus de mon lavabo, qui fait aussi office d'armoire a pharmacie. Je l'ai ouverte, j'ai pris le premier flacon, j'ai renversé tout les comprimés dans ma main, avant de les avaler. Je portais ensuite une main a mon cœur, si j'en avais toujours un. La baignoire était remplie, ma tête commençait a tourner, mais j'était trop lassée pour m'en rendre compte. J'ai ensuite retiré tout mes vêtements, je les ai jetés dans la poubelle. J'ai arrêté le robinet, la baignoire était pleine. J'ai glissé un pied dedans, elle était glacée, transparente et limpide. La froideur de ce liquide aurait du me faire sursauter ou sortir, mais pas du tout, elle était froide, comme moi maintenant. J'y plongeais mon corps tout entier seuls mes genoux pliés et mes épaules sortaient de l'eau. Les médicaments faisaient effet, je sombrais, mais j'étais encore consciente. Je voulais voir la mort de face, je me laisser glisser doucement en laissant échapper ma dernière bouffée d'air, j'était a présent plongée dans l'eau les yeux fermés a écouter mon cœur ralentir. J'étais bien, le néant m'emportait. Ma tête se vidait, et je tentais d'effacer ma mémoire.


	4. Chapitre 4

**- Elliot -**

Je rêvais, ou je pensais, je ne sais pas trop, j'étais si triste. Je ne parvenais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Mais j'ai dût me forcer. Je regarde la pièce, tout est toujours brisé et sur le sol. Tout est comme avant, je dirige mon regard vers le lit, les draps sont défait, mais il semble vide, QUOI ? VIDE ? Je ferme les yeux très fort et je les rouvres ensuite, non je ne rêve pas, le lit est vide, elle n'est plus là. Mon dieu ! Sa chemise est sur le lit. Je me dirige a l'accueil.

Moi : S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle ?

Réceptionniste : Oui ?

Moi : Vous avez vu, une femme, plutôt grande, brune, sortir de l'hôpital ?

Réceptionniste : C'est vague…

Moi : Mais si, attendez.

Je sors mon portefeuille et la photo prise l'an dernier, Olivia et moi, devant l'unité. Tout sourire.

Moi : CETTE femme, sortir d'ici ?

Réceptionniste : Ah mais si, elle ne marchait pas très droit, la pauvre, je crois qu'elle a pris un taxi.

Moi : Merci.

Et je partais en courant, en direction du parking, je suis monté dans ma voiture, le cœur battant la chamade. J'ai fermé la portière alors que la voiture sortait déjà du parking. Mon dieu, j'haletais, que con, mais quel con ! Je cumule les conneries là. Et si elle faisait une connerie ?

J'étais devant son immeuble, je sorti de la voiture. Je n'avais ni coupé le contact, ni fermé la porte. Je cours. J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Trop long a mon goût, je prends l'escalier que je monte quatre a quatre, sa porte est grande ouverte. Seigneur, mon souffle s'accélère, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mon corps. J'hurle son nom, pas de réponse, une seule porte est ouverte, celle de la salle de bains. Je rentre dedans en courant. Ce que je vois m'horrifie, elle est là, au fond de sa baignoire remplie a ras bord, les cheveux presque immobiles, les yeux fermés. Un peu de sang sortait de sa jambe, qui venait troubler la clarté de l'eau. Seigneur !

**- Olivia -**

J'étais bien, j'étais si bien, je me sentais partir, je entais mon cœur s'arrêter. J'étais paisible, tout semblait loin, si loin. Je voyais une grande image noire, et Elliot, je tendais la main pour le saisir, mais il était trop loin, il s'éloignait jusqu'à devenir un minuscule petit pois et puis, plus rien. Ca y est j'y étais presque. Non, deux mains me saisissent les deux bras. J'aurais voulu me débattre qu'on me laisse là ou j'étais. Je suis incomprise dans mon silence. Les médicaments ont fait effet, je ne suis pas consciente mais je me rends compte de tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. On me compresse la poitrine avec des mouvements réguliers, on veut me faire recracher l'eau que j'ai respiré. Ca fonctionne je la fais ressortir. On me parle, on me caresse le visage, je n'entends rien. Comme si tout l'eau qui était rentrée dans mes oreilles m'avait rendu sourde, mais je comprends qu'on me rassure, puis on parle au téléphone. J'attends un moment, sur le carrelage aussi froid que l'eau de mon bain, toute nue, comme une poupée de chiffon désarticulée, on me recouvre le corps jusqu'aux aisselles, puis on me sèche on essaye de me réchauffer, mais c'est fini je suis froide pour toujours.

**- Elliot - **

Je n'aurais pas dût m'endormir, pas dût la laisser partir. Rahhhhh, mais quel crétin, je me torture mentalement, arrête de te morfondre Elliot, elle a besoin de toi. Cragen, Fin et Munch se sont pointé a l'hôpital quand j'ai appelé du camion des ambulanciers pour les prévenir de la tentative de suicide d'Olivia. On l'a conduite dan des tas de salles pour des tas d'examens en tout genre. On lui a ensuite fait un lavage d'estomac. On me fait sortir a ce moment et je rejoins les autres dans le couloir.

Cragen : Alors ?

Moi : Elle a ingéré des tonnes de médicaments en tout genre. Di-je les larmes menaçant de couler.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Fin : Ça lui laissera des séquelles ?

Moi : Tu ais, avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, des séquelles, elle en a pour la vie.

Munch : T'en fais pas va ! On va tous l'entourer d'affection et d'amour, elle n'est pas toute seule.

Cragen : Evidemment, ils vont la ramener dans sa chambre.

En effet le lit traversait le couloir. Et Olivia avait les yeux fermés un masque a oxygène sur le visage, une pompe a côté faisant un mouvement répétitif. On la place dans une chambre individuelle. Mon cœur se déchire en voyant ce tableau. Comment va-t-elle s'en remettre ?

On rentre dans sa chambre, le médecin nous explique qu'elle est inconsciente mais qu'elle devrait se réveiller en fin de journée. On est restés tout les 5 autour de son lit toute la journée, j'avais les deux bras croisés sur son lit la tête dedans, Fin dormait sur une chaise, Cragen envoyait des SMS et Munch était adossé contre le mur le pus blanc. Elle ouvrait les paupières doucement. Munch s'exclama :

Munch : Les gars ! Les gars ! Elle se réveille.

Fin lui ôta doucement son masque. Elle regardait le plafond mais sa vision semblait floue. Un sentiment de soulagement traversa mon corps tout entier. Elle était vivante. Puis Cragen posa une main sur son front, elle se jeta sur lui avant que quiconque ne puisse la maîtriser, elle le griffait et hurlait. Je me précipitais sur elle et je lui bloquais les bras derrière son dos. Tout en essayant de la calmer.

Moi : C'est rien, c'est nous, tout vas bien, calme toi Olivia.

Olivia : LACHE MOIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Elle était pleine de rage. Fin appela un médecin qui lui administra un sédatif. On l'allongea sur son lit.

**- Olivia - **

On m'a droguée, encore, on me fait prendre et faire des choses que je ne veux pas. Je ne suis plus moi-même Olivia Benson est morte. Seul mon corps vit. Et tout est fini. Elliot vient me voir tout le jours, je crois que ça fait une semaine que je suis là, une semaine que je suis morte, une semaine que je ne fais rien d'autre que de contempler le plafond, en silence jour et nuit, sans rien faire. D'après ce qu'Elliot m'a dit (oui, il me parle, même si je ne réponds pas) je sors demain. Il va venir emballer les quelques affaires qu'il m'a apportées, cet après-midi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, toute seule dans mon appartement. Je ne pourrais pas retravailler, je ne pense pas. Je n'aurais plus qu'a me laisser mourir chez moi. Comme une chose qu'on a jetée, dont on a plus besoin. Mes hématomes se sont résorbés pour la plupart, sauf celui sur le devant de ma cuisse gauche. J'ai toujours de multiples bleus sur le ventre. Et j'ai toujours mal, là…en bas. Je ne suis pas sortie de mon lit depuis que je me suis jetée sur Cragen. Mhhf, Elliot arrive.

**- Elliot -**

Elle n'a pas bougée, dans la même position depuis 5 jours. Ca me désole, mais j'essaie de faire bonne figure devant elle, même si dès que ma portière de voiture est fermée, mes larmes coulent.

Moi : Olivia ! J'espère que tu vas bien aujourd'hui.

Elle ne répondait pas, elle fixait le plafond sans cligner des yeux.

Moi : Je suis venu pour mettre tes affaires dans le sac, et tu sors dans deux heures.

Olivia : …merci.

Elle a parlé, oui, elle a parlé !

Moi : O…livia ?

Olivia : Oui…c'est moi.

Je cherchais a ne pas avoir l'air surpris. Mais soudainement, en trois secondes elle était debout.

Olivia : Je vais t'ai…aïe !

Elle était plié en deux une main sur le bas du ventre et poussa un gémissement. Je me précipitais a côté d'elle pour la soutenir par le bras.

Moi : Laisse, je vais le faire, reste couchée.

Olivia : Non, ça va aller.

J'étais mal a l'aise. Mais elle m'a aidé a ranger le sac. Ensuite je suis sorti quelques instants pour la laisser s'habiller.

**- Olivia -**

Tout ça, c'était hier, Elliot a dormi a la maison. Encore. Sa présence me rassure, même si je ne veux pas me l'avouer. A ma sortie tout me paraissait fade, j'avais jamais remarqué a quel point le monde était si gris. Elliot était présent il était toujours présent maintenant, il était le seul que je tolérais auprès de moi. Tout le reste, tout les autres, étaient superflu. J'avais fait un choix, il fallais que je l'annonce a Elliot, je retourne travailler, je ne veux pas qu'il le prenne mal, qu'il s'énerve, ou qu'il ai peur. Je veux qu'on soit comme avant.

Moi : Elliot , tu sais je pense que je devrais retravailler.

Elliot : Tu plaisantes…tu n'es pas en état.

Je savais qu'il réagirait comme ça , il s'inquiète pour moi ..

Moi : Tu sais que je peux vous aider, cesse de me protéger.

Elliot : Olivia je…

Moi : Non ! Je reviens !

Et ce fut sur ces derniers mots que nous sommes partis nous coucher? Enfin, lui, parce que moi, j'ai passé ma nuit sur les toilettes, a attendre, un bâtonnet a la main. Seigneur ! Un petit « + » rose. Oh non, mon cœur est chamboulé je vomi. Puis je pleure, et je revomi. Je suis enceinte, seigneur je suis enceinte, je m'attendais a tout, mais pas à ça. Comment vais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas le garder, non. Cette pensée me fit redoubler de sanglots, et c'est vers les 6 heures du matin, que je suis sortie de la cabine, les yeux rougis, toute tremblante. Elliot dormait toujours, heureusement il n'a rien entendu. Je suis partie vers la salle de bain, je me suis fixée dans le miroir. Je ne voyais aucun avenir avec ce bébé, aucune chance de le rendre heureux. Je ne veux pas un bébé de cet homme, non. Avorter, ce mot me donnait le tournis.

Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié que dans une heure, je devais être au boulot. J'ai enlevé tout mes vêtements et je me suis mise sous la douche, laissant l'eau couler sur moi, ne pensant a rien.

**- Elliot -**

Mais comment va-t-elle faire aujourd'hui ? Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'elle marche depuis qu'elle a ouvert les yeux, son agression est récente, et si elle n'y arrivait pas psychologiquement ? Elle est forte, certes, mais le regards des autres, va la déstabiliser, c'est sur. J'i peur pour elle, la boule a l'estomac. L'eau coule, elle est déjà sous la douche, je me dirige vers la cuisine, me servant une tasse de café. Et elle sorti, les cheveux trempés, juste après.

Moi : Bonne nuit ?

Olivia : Oh…oui, oui.

Moi : Olivia…tu es sûre de reprendre le boulot aujourd'hui ? Tu pourrais encore attendre quelques jours.

Olivia : Non, j'en ai besoin. Et je ne veux pas passer mes journées a tourner en rond.

Moi : Bien, je serais là pour toi, ne t'en fais pas.

Olivia : Mais, ça ira, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu sais.

Moi : Ne crois pas que…

Olivia : Non, je ne crois rien.

Et elle disparu dans sa chambre. Bon, une douche et on y va, on fonce dans le mur.


	5. Chapitre 5

**- Olivia -**

Il m'énerve ! C'est bon, je ne suis pas sa petite chose. Je suis une grande fille, capable de me débrouiller toute seule. Dans la voiture, je ne lui ai pas dis un seul mot, j'appréhendais. Nous y sommes, devant l'unité, le lieu des horreurs. Tout ce qui s'est passé là-dedans, brrr…Je secoue la tête pour me chasser ces images de la tête. Elliot me fais signe de rentrer, mais il passe le premier, ce qui m'arrange finalement. Je vais pourvoir assumer le regard des autres, bien cachée derrière lui. Il rentre, d'un pas sûr, moi, je m'arrête devant l'entrée. Il se retourne.

Elliot : Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas prête, allez, je te ramène chez toi, je pose ma journée.

Moi : Non, rentre. Je te suis.

Elliot : Bien, tu en es vraiment certaine ?

Moi : Oui, sûre et certaine.

Et nous avons avancé dans les locaux et ce que je redoutais arriva, tout le monde me regardais, avec plus ou moins de pitié dans les yeux. Je baissais le regard. Je suis restée debout derrière Elliot quelques secondes, et Cragen est sorti précipitamment de son bureau. Il jeta un regard noir a Elliot et lui fit signe de rentrer. J'allais le suivre, mais Fin me retint par le bras et me fis asseoir. Je le regardais partir et fermer la porte, tout le monde s'affaire et Munch entame la conversation futile, je réponds de petits « oui » ou de hochements de tête.

**- Elliot -**

Cragen avait l'air très très très énervé. Je m'assis. Il s'assit a son tour et me fixa, les sourcils froncés.

Cragen : Pourquoi tu l'as laissée revenir maintenant ?

Moi : Je n'y peut rien, elle m'a forcé la main.

Cragen : Mais elle n'est pas encore prête Eliot, ça crève les yeux.

Il fit un signe du menton en direction d'Olivia qui était assise a son bureau et qui baissai les yeux.

Cragen : D'autant pus qu'on a du nouveau.

Moi : Vraiment ?

Mon cœur était a 100 a l'heure, l'idée de retrouvé cet enfoiré me provoquait une montée d'adrénaline incroyable.

Cragen : D'après les preuves, l'agresseur ou plutôt, LES agresseurs…

Moi : Comment ça LES AGRESSEURS ?

Je bondis de ma chaise a l'entente de cette phrase.

Cragen : Oui, nous avons de nouvelles preuves, grâce a la victime d'hier, elle l'a griffé, et l'home est fiché, je voulais t'envoyer le chercher, mais tu vas rester ici, avec Olivia, Munch et Fin vont s'en charger.

Moi : Je veux l'interroger.

Cragen : Non.

Moi : Ce n'était pas une question.

Je ne laissa pas répondre et je sorti, points serrés.

**- Olivia -**

Il est sorti et s'est dirigé vers Munch et Fin, il leur a dit quelque chose tout bas, et il est revenu vers moi.

Elliot : Olivia…tu devrais rentrer chez toi…

Moi : Non, Elliot, je VEUX rester.

Elliot : Ecoute, je ne veux pas te mentir, on a un suspect, Fin et Munch sont partis le chercher et je vais l'interroger. Il se pourrait que ce soit ton agresseur.

Mon…agresseur, ce mot résonna dans ma tête. Instinctivement je posa une main sur mon ventre.

Moi : Je veux l'identifier.

Elliot : Mais…tu ne l'as même pas vu.

Moi : Crois moi…je saurais le reconnaître.

Elliot : Je ne sais pas si…

Moi : J'en ai pris la décision.

Je me suis levée, pour me diriger aux toilettes et vomir tout ce que je pus. Munch et Fin n'allait pas tarder, et ça allait être le moment de vérité. Elliot frappa a la porte, je m'essuyait rapidement les yeux et j'ouvris.

Elliot : Ils sont là.

Moi : J'arrive.

Il a refermé la porte, j'ai inspiré un grand coup, et j'y suis allée. Je l'ai suivi. Je me suis dirigée jusqu'à la vitre sans tain. Soulagement et déception. Ce n'est pas lui, mais ce mec me fait froid dans le dos. C'est louche. Je veux l'interroger.

**- Elliot -**

Je l'ai regardée fixer la vitre 5 bonnes minutes. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient.

Olivia : Non.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Olivia : C'est pas lui.

Moi : Tu es sûre ? Tu ne l'a pas vraiment vu tu sais, tu devrais…

Olivia : Je saurais reconnaître ce type. Crois-moi, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle était froide, et silencieuse.

Olivia : Je veux l'interroger quand même.

Moi : Olivia…

Elle me fusilla du regard, je la laissais rentrer. Elle s'assit, mais son regard sur s'atténua, elle baissa les yeux tandis que lui la fixait, puis il me regarda.

Moi : Bien ! Nous y voilà. Votre nom ?

… : Brian Cooper.

Moi : Vous pouvez m'expliquer, pourquoi on a retrouvé votre ADN sur l'une des victimes ?

Brian : Oh…mais j'en sais rien, dit-il avant de rabaisser le regard vers Olivia un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Moi : Bon tu va arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule.

Une montée de fureur arriva jusque dans mes cheveux et je l'empoignait par le col.

On frappa au miroir. Je le lâchait, il retombait sur sa chaise en riant. Je sorti.

Cragen : Elliot, contrôle toi.

**- Olivia -**

Pourquoi je tremble ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Il me fixe.

Brian : …tu es « Samedi » c'est ça hein ?

Je baissais toujours les yeux.

Brian : Ouais, c'est ça, il m'a montré ta photo. Une vraie petite salope apparemment.

J'allais pleurer, là je ne tenais plus je me levais. Il s'est levé aussi. J'ai rien vu venir. Il m'a saisi par l'épaule et m'a plaquée contre le mur. Il serre ensuite ses mains autour de mon cou. Je pose mes mains sur ses bras, mais c'est tout, je ne bouge pas, je le laisse faire.

Il serre, je vois trouble, ma respiration se bloque, il sourit, tout en respirant lentement et sereinement.

**- Elliot -**

J'étais révolté.

Moi : Mais ça crève les yeux, c'est lui !

Cragen : Olivia ne l'a pas identifié formellement.

Moi : Mais je vous dis que…

Fin : ELLIOT !

Je me retournais, il était en train de l'étrangler, seigneur !

On s'est tout les trois précipités a l'intérieur. J'ai saisi ce salaud par les bras, et je lui plaqué sur la table, Fin le menotta. Elle toussait, une main sur la gorge. Je poussais Cragen et j'attrapais son bras.

Moi : Olivia ? Olivia ? Ça va ?

Olivia : Je…

Elle se plia en deux et laissa échapper un gémissement.

Olivia : Aïe…

Et sous mes semelles de chaussures, se faufila un liquide rouge. Elle saignait. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur.

Moi : Oh merde… Capitaine, appelez une ambulance.


	6. Chapitre 6

**- Olivia -**

J'ai déjà eu plus mal. Elliot me rassure, je suis allongée maintenant sur le sol de l'unité, un air de déjà vu non ? Je suis parfaitement consciente de ce qui m'arrive. Je pose une main sur mon ventre, et je ferme les yeux, j'attends patiemment qu'on me réveille. C'est ensuite un plafond et la sensation de rouler qui monte en moi, je suis dans le camion d'ambulance, un produit horrible dans la bouche, un masque a oxygène sur le nez. On me serre une main, très fort. Mais je referme les yeux. Et c'est plus calme, que je rouvre les yeux une troisième fois, dans un silence bruyant. J'ai un tuyau dans le nez. J'ai mal, si mal au ventre. Mon bébé ? Je n'en voulais pas. Mais ça reste une partie de moi, un peu moi-même en fait. Conçu exactement de la même façon que je l'ai été. Je l'aime ? Non, impossible. Mais si, on dirait bien. Je vais le garder, je vais m'en occuper. Je vais assumer cette responsabilité, je suis capable d'être une bonne mère, c'est sûr.

**- Elliot -**

Le médecin m'explique, un air désolé dans les yeux, ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Médecin : Elle a été étranglée vous me dites ?

Moi : C'est ça.

Médecin : Il semblerait que…mademoiselle Benson ai fait une fausse-couche.

Moi : Une…quoi ?

Médecin : Une fausse-couche, elle en était a peine a quelques semaines.

Moi : Mais c'est impossible…Oh mon dieu.

De son violeur, seigneur elle était enceinte de son violeur !

Médecin : C'est la peur. Elle a perdu son bébé a cause de la peur qu'elle a dût avoir.

Moi : Je…oh non…

Médecin : Vous voulez que…

Moi : Non, je vais m'en charger, merci docteur.

C'est ma faute, tout est ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas laissée seule avec lui…Elle n'aurait jamais perdu son bébé. Et maintenant, il faut que je lui dise.

Je rentre en respirant un grand coup.

Moi : Olivia…tu es réveillée…dis-je le souffle a demi-coupé.

Olivia : Elliot…Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

Moi : Moi aussi…

Olivia : Laisse moi parler, écoute je…

Moi : Tu devrais écouter.

Olivia : Non, attends. Tu sais, mon agression, tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Bon, voilà…je suiis enceinte et je compte le garder.

Moi : Olivia je…dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Olivia : Je peux m'en occuper Elliot, ma mère a bien réussi elle, je sui sûre de mon choix.

Moi : Si seulement tu m'avais écouté.

Olivia : Quoi ?

Je perçu un petit soupçon d'inquiétude dans son regard.

Moi : Olivia, écoute, ton bébé…Tu as perdu ton bébé.

Merde, c'était peut-être un peu brutal.

Olivia : J'ai perdu mon bébé…

Moi : Je suis vraiment…

**- Olivia -**

Moi : Sors d'ici.

Elliot : Olivia…tu sais que…

Moi : Laisse moi s'il te plaît.

Il est sorti en silence a peine la porte fut-elle fermée que mes larmes coulèrent très rapidement. J'hoquetais, pliée en deux sur mon lit, les main croisées sur mon ventre. J'étais vide et on m'a enlevé la seule chose qui me retenais a une possible survie sur cette terre. Ça y est, c'est la fin. La journée, je l'ai finie dans cette position. Je me suis endormie, a peu près calme.

Elliot est arrivé le lendemain, vers 8h00, je ne dormais plus.

Elliot : Olivia…

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, je frissonnais. Un étrange sentiment traversa mon corps. Je devais lui dire.

Moi : Alors, de nouveaux éléments ?

Elliot : Il a avoué être complice, mais d'après les preuves, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui le cerveau de ces viols en séries.

Moi : Oh, c'est lui qui m'a…

Elliot : Non, ce n'est pas lui.

Moi : Ah.

Je serre les dents, je m'interdit de laisser couler une larme de plus.

Moi : Je sors ce soir. Tu pourras venir me prendre ?

Elliot : Pas de soucis, ne t'en fais pas, aller, repose-toi, je passe ce soir.

Il tourne les talons.

Moi : Elliot !

Elliot : Hum ?

Moi : Merci.

Elliot : De rien Liv, de rien.

**- Elliot -**

Je ne rentre pas, j'ai pas le droit de dormir, il faut que je retrouve ce mec. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Je le prends et j'accepte l'appel.

… : Elliot ? C'est Cragen

Moi : Oui, quoi, du nouveau ?

Cragen : On a des photos, de la caméra de surveillance du parking de la dernière victime. On a l'agresseur en photo.

Moi : J'arrive tout de suite.

J'ai roulé très vite, la tête pleine les mains serrées sur mon volant. Je suis arrivé a peine 15 minutes plus tard.

Cragen : Elliot ? Déjà là ?

Elliot : Oui, plus vite réglé, mieux c'est.

Cragen : Regarde ce qu'on a.

Je n'ai pas fait attention , j'ai fait une erreur, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, une simple connerie, qui a

eu des conséquences inimaginables…

Elliot : Mais c'est….c'est notre type…celui qu'on a arrêté, quelles nouvelles preuves ça nous apporte ?

Cragen : Non, regarde bien.

Elliot : Oui, et ?

Cragen : Les cheveux, le tatouage ?

Elliot : Un frère jumeau ?

Cragen : Appelle Fin, je crois qu'on a besoin d'aide.

C'est là que je me suis rendu compte de ma bêtise, j'ai mis ma main dans ma poche, j'ai pris mon téléphone et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était en communication. Ça avait appuyé sur la touche de rappel , il a appelé Olivia ….elle a tout entendu… ? Non, quel con !


	7. Chapitre 7

**- Olivia -**

J'avais toujours le téléphone en main, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, j'avais le nom, le nom de la personne qui a brisé ma vie. Un soudain désir de vengeance prends le dessus. Je bondis hors de mon lit, je mets mon jean et ma veste. Je sors comme une furie. Je prends un taxi jusque chez moi. Arrivée là-bas, je suis toujours aussi déterminée, je prends mon arme. Et je pars a pied, vers l'adresse de notre suspect, ou plutôt, notre coupable. Je marche, arme au poing, dans la rue, les gens me regardent tous, rien a faire. Je trace ma route. Je suis arrivée. Je bloque devant la porte. Puis je ne frappe pas, j'abaisse la poignée, la maison est ouverte. Je rentre en respirant, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je suis toujours aussi sûre de moi. Il fait sombre. J'avance, arme pointée vers le sol. Personne. La, je commence a trembler, mais pas de peur, c'est l'adrénaline. Un bruit de bois qui grince je me retourne et pointe l'arme en face de moi. Il est là, juste devant moi.

… : Bonjour.

Moi : Qui êtes-vous, votre nom ?

… : Norman, Norman Cooper, mais ça tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne réponds pas.

Norman : Moi, je me rappelle bien de toi, de tout sur toi.

Mon dieu, j'ai envie de vomir et de pleurer. Je ferme les yeux deux secondes pour qu'ils soient moins vitreux.

Moi : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Norman : « Pourquoi ? » Toujours cette question stupide. Je veux toutes vous détruire, vous les femmes. Et j'y parviendrais.

Moi : Vous avez été obligé d'entraîner votre frère là-dedans ?

Il ne réponds pas a cette question.

Norman : Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu comptes me tuer, c'est ça ?

Il avance.

Moi : N'approchez pas.

Norman : Tu crois en être capable ? Tu es finie ! Je t'es détruite. Tu n'es qu'une petite salope, comme toutes les autres.

Il avance encore.

Moi : Ne bougez-pas !

Norman : Et tu sais ce que je vais faire ensuite ? Je vais m'attaquer aux enfants.

Il rit et avance encore, j'ai peur, mes mains sont moites, ma respiration s'accélère.

Norman : Tu n'es plus rien du tout.

Et là…je presse la détente, et il tombe, son corps s'écroule comme une masse, un filet de sang lui sort de la bouche rieuse. Il a les yeux ouverts, je fixe la silhouette, je pointe mon arme vers elle. Je la fixe et je laisse couler une larme en silence.

**- Elliot -**

Je téléphone a l'hôpital, ils me disent qu'il n'y a plus personne dans la chambre. Où est-elle allée ?

Chez lui ? Réellement ? Elle en est capable, elle n'est pas en état mental de réfléchir. Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas de connerie. Tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais fait plus attention. Elle va faire une grosse bêtise, ou alors, il va s'en reprendre a elle. Je dois rouler a 120 kilomètres heures là. J'arrive devant la maison, j'appelle des renforts. Et puis je rentre. Elle est là, arme en mains, fixant le cadavre. Elle l'a fait, elle a fait cette erreur. Elle ne me regarde pas, elle tremble, elle fixe le sol, elle a les yeux vitreux. Je m'avance doucement.

Moi : Olivia…dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

J'entends les sirènes, les secours approchent, la police aussi. Je lui parle.

Moi : Olivia, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les premières personnes entrent, et restent bouche bée devant la scène. Je posa ma main sur les siennes, jointes autour du canon de son arme. Et je prends l'arme avec l'autre, elle se laisse faire. Elle fixe toujours le sol, les médecins s'approchent du corps, l'un d'entre eux pose sa main sur son cou pour voir le poult.

Médecin : Il est mort.

Moi : …ce n'est rien…Olivia…tu m'écoute ? Ce n'est rien.

Et je la prends dans mes bras, mais elle ne me serre pas, elle garde les bras ballants et elle fixe les médecins emporter le corps.

Je l'ai amenée en voiture d'ambulance pour voir si elle avait quelque chose, étant donné qu'elle refusait de me parler. Mais non, elle n'avait rien. On lui a mis une couverture sur les épaules. Et Cragen m'a fait signe de loin de le rejoindre.

Cragen : Elliot, c'est un homicide volontaire, on ne peut même pas dire que c'est de la légitime défense, étant donnée qu'il ne l'a pas touchée, et qu'elle est allée volontairement chez lui.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

J'étais hors de moi. En colère contre moi-même.

Cragen : Elle va être placée en garde a vue, et jugée.

Elliot : Ju…gée…mais, c'est son agresseur ! Elle n'a pas…

Cragen : Pas réfléchis, je sais, mais c'est la procédure obligatoire Elliot, je n'ai pas le choix.

**- Olivia -**

J'ai été accompagnée dans une voiture de police, Elliot est monté avec moi, il ma tenu les mains durant tout le trajet, mais j'ai posé ma tête contre la vitre, et j'ai regardé le paysage, bizarrement, je ne regrette rien. Je ne me sens même pas soulagée. Nous sommes sortis sur le parking, le flic avait avancé devant, Elliot marchait a mes côtés, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me mis a sangloter.

Elliot : Liv, Liv ? Ça va aller, je te promet que je serais avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es forte.

Moi : Forte ? Je n'ai même pas été capable de me foutre en l'air !

Elliot : Arrête, arrête, ne dis pas ça, Olivia, écoute-moi, tu n'y es pour rien, ce salaud t'a fait vivre des choses affreuses, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Moi : Si, si j'avais fait attention, si je n'étais pas rentrée dan cette salle d'interrogatoire, mon bébé serait toujours en vie, mon bé…bé…

Je sanglotais, me laissant tomber sur le sol, en plein milieu du parking. Elliot se mit a ma hauteur et me prit dans ses bras. Je fus ensuite ramenée en cellule, ou Elliot me laissa a contre cœur. Mon procès était prévu pour le lundi suivant.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Ça y est, le jour J est arrivé. Je vais savoir si je vais passer le restant de m a vie en prison, ou si le juge me laissera toute seule dans cette ville de monstre. On m'a ramenée, menottes au poignet, jusque dans le tribunal. En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi on m'aurait attribué un traitement de faveur, j'ai tué un homme.

**- Elliot -**

Je redoute ce jour depuis une semaine. Elle va témoigner, j'espère qu'elle va se défendre, qu'elle ne va pas se laisser incriminer. Je pose une main sur mon estomac, j'angoisse, je suis nerveux et j'appréhende. Tout le monde s'assieds, je les imite, elle est assise, a côté de son avocat. Je suis appelé pour téoigner en tant que témoin.

Juge : J'appelle Elliot Stabler a la barre.

Je m'assieds, en silence.

Avocat de Norman Cooper : Bien, monsieur Stabler, est-il vrai que c'est vous qui avez trouvé mademoiselle Benson, ici présente, sur les lieux du crime.

Moi : Ça dépend, de quel crime parlez-vous ? Du jour où je l'ai retrouvée suite a son agression sexuelle ou après qu'elle ai tué son agresseur qui l'a menacée ? Ironisais-je.

Avocat : Mademoiselle Benson s'est rendue de son plein gré chez mon client, décédé à ce jour.

Moi : Après qu'elle ai appris qu'elle avait perdu l'enfant qu'elle attendait, à cause des manipulation des frères Cooper.

Avocat : Après qu'elle ai menacé le frère de mon client en salle d'interrogatoire.

Moi : C'EST FAUX ! Hurlais-je en bondissant de mon siège.

Ils affabulent, ce n'est que des mensonges, et ils mettent tout sur le dos d'Olivia. Bande d'enfoirés.

Juge : Monsieur Stabler, nous allons attendre que vous vous soyez calmé ! En attendant, j'appelle mademoiselle Benson a la barre.

Je reparti, en jetant un coup d'œil a Olivia qui me suivait du regard.

**- Olivia -**

Juge : Mademoiselle Benson, asseyez-vous.

Avocat de Norman Cooper : Mademoiselle Benson, vous allez enfin pouvoir nous donner vos version des faits, pouvez-vous, tout d'abord, nous raconter votre agression sexuelle, s'il vous plaît.

Moi : Je…J'allais rentrer chez moi, et…hum…un homme m'a attrapée par derrière, et il m'a entraînée a l'intérieur de l'unité, et…il m'a…

Avocat : Violée ?

Moi : Oui…murmurais-je, tremblante.

Avocat : Est-il vrai que cette agression a eu lieu durant la nuit ?

Moi : C'est exact, dis-je en relevant les yeux.

Avocat : Vous n'avez donc pas vu le visage de votre agresseur n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Non, mais je…

Avocat : Vous n'étiez-donc pas certaine que Norman Cooper était votre agresseur ?

Moi : J'ai…

Avocat : Vous avez-donc pu tuer un innocent en toute âme et conscience.

Moi : J'ai…je…J'ai reconnu son odeur ! Avouais-je.

Avocat : Je n'ai pas d'autres questions votre honneur.

Juge : Bien

Le reste est passé a une vitesse monstre, et je n'ai rien suivi. Ce que j'attendais en fait, c'était la délibération du jury. Et ça y est, ils allaient annoncer le verdict.

Juge : Bien, mesdames et messieurs, nous vous écoutons. Accusée, levez-vous pour l'annonce du verdict.

Je me levais, je sentis la main d'Elliot cherchant la mienne dans mon dos, j'attrapais sa main, la serrant très très fort.

Jury : Pour meurtre, nous déclarons l'accusée…non coupable.

Mes épaules se relâchèrent, tout était fini. J'étais libre. Elliot se leva d'un bond, et me prit dans ses bras.

Elliot : Olivia, ça y est, c'est fini, tu es acquittée !

Moi : Je…Je…Je t'aime.

Elliot : Si tu savais comme je t'ai attendue.


	8. Chapitre 8

**- Narrateur -**

Nous sommes là, 1 an plus tard. Ils se trouvent dans une grande maison, ils semblent heureux n'est-ce pas ? Non, c'est pas un faux-semblant, ils sont heureux. Tout a pris un cours normal, après avoir suivi une longue thérapie, Olivia s'est presque totalement remise de cette agression, les blessures sont cicatrisées, même les plus profondes. Elliot, lui, a pris du grade a l'unité, et gagne maintenant le double de son salaire, la chose la plus importante, ils s'aiment, ils s'aiment vraiment, et on peut le voir a leurs deux anneaux respectifs. Ils sont maintenant, a l'abri de tout danger. Ils sont deux, ensemble, prêt a tout, et sont impatients, de voir le ventre d'Olivia grossir davantage. Amour, santé, argent, bébé. Oui, cette histoire se termine bien, pour eux.

**- Fin -**


End file.
